


mechanical heart

by thatdarkhairedgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdarkhairedgirl/pseuds/thatdarkhairedgirl
Summary: What a hunk ofjunk.





	mechanical heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the beautiful **watername** : _Han/Leia - "what's your next bright idea?"_

“What’s your next bright idea?”

“Don’t worry, your highness, it’s a _surprise_ ,” Han drawls, and Leia rolls her eyes. Han flips a few switches on the Falcon’s dashboard, pulls a lever overhead; lights sputter and the thrusters make a weak attempt at whirring to life, only to spark, snap, and then burst into flame. In the ship’s bay, a handful of techs run forward with fire extinguishers while Chewie, working on the ground, lets out a roar of displeasure.

Leia leans forward in the copilot’s chair, head cradled in her hands, while Han swears in Huttese and practically leaps over the pilot’s seat to get back to the main engine block, and all she can think of is how _Luke_ doesn’t have to deal with this never-ending mechanical nightmare – _Luke_ has a _mission_ , _Luke_ gets a _pass_ , and meanwhile _she’s_ trapped in the rebel base on Hoth with a man who thinks that duct tape is a suitable replacement for a soldering iron on a damn Corellian light freighter.

“Have you thought about a trade-in?” she hollers back, shifting so that she can see Han beyond the headrest; he ducks in and out from the wire mesh grating in the floor, scrabbling for a screwdriver, a wrench, a handful of bolts that he sticks in his mouth before diving back down below. “I bet you could get a couple thousand credits for this much scrap metal!”

“Don’t even joke about it, princess,” Han yells up, “My girl has _a lot_ of life left in her,” and Leia is just about to snarl out another insult when she hears the sound of something heavy clicking into place, bolts and gears sliding against each other in an even rhythm. The lights flicker and then stay on, brighter than before; the engine thrums to life and down below, there is the unmistakable sound of the thrusters buzzing into neutral drive. Through the cockpit screen she can see at least three techs high-fiving in relief.

“Told you,” Han says, flashing that cocky grin at her as he rises back up, leaning on his elbow against the metal flooring, and Leia feels the corners of her own mouth twitch as she tries to suppress a smile. Damn it.

 

 


End file.
